Attitude of a Servant
by Uchiha Miyoki-chan
Summary: I was raised in the darkness. Bound by the chains of loneliness, I was only brought out of my cage to fight. My purpose: be the Ultimate Weapon. Then; Orochimaru-sama found me. He gave me a home, attention, and a reason to live.I will stop at nothing to please Master. No one knows the pain I endure. I must grin and bear it. Why? It's the Attitude of a Servant. Full Summary inside!


Attitude of a Servant

By: Uchiha Miyoki-chan

Summary: I was raised in the darkness. Bound by the chains of loneliness, I was only brought out of my cage to fight. My purpose: be the Ultimate Weapon. With no one to call family, I wandered alone. Then; Orochimaru-sama found me. He gave me a home, attention, and a reason to live. My new reason: be of use and show the world Orochimaru-sama's greatness. I will stop at nothing to please Master. I'll fight for him. I'll _die_ for him. I will do whatever it takes to gain his approval. Of course no one understands the suffering that I endure. But I must grin and bear it. Why? It's the Attitude of a Servant.

"Talk": Talking

_Italics_: Thinking

**Bold:** Memory

It's so cold here. It's cold and dark. Darkness: my worst enemy.

Blindly, I stumble over to the bars of the cage that I am confined in. I reach my hand out and grasp the cold metal.

"Can I come out now?" I call out. I hear my own voice answer me back as it echoes out into the darkness.

"Papa?" I call out again.

_What's the point? He never answers me anyway. It wasn't always like this…_

"**Papa?" I call into the house.**

"**Kimimaro?" A deep voice calls back.**

"**Papa…Where are you?" I ask.**

"**Right here." He answers, appearing in front of me from seemingly nowhere.**

**I smile.**

"**Come outside. I want to show you something." He says, smiling back.**

"**Okay." I run off ahead of him excitedly, laughing.**

**I stop laughing when I notice a stranger standing in the yard. I peer up at him in stunned silence.**

"**Pa-Papa…Who is this?" I ask when I feel my Papa's hand fall on my shoulder.**

"**This," he says, walking next to me and gesturing towards the strange man in front of me, "is your new sensei."**

"**Se-sensei?" I ask confused.**

"**Yes. He'll be training you in taijutsu so that you can fight in battle with me and all the other men." Papa says proudly.**

"**You mean I'll get to be a warrior like you?" I ask excitedly.**

"**Yes." He answers, patting me on the head.**

"**Thank you, Papa." I say gratefully, hugging his legs before back at my new Sensei.**

"**Well, aren't you going to speak?" Papa says, nudging me forward. I nod.**

"**He-hello. I'm Kimimaro and I'm four." I say shyly.**

"**Kimimaro, eh? That's a pretty cool name. I'm Itsune Kaguya. I'm very happy to be your new Sensei. Now tell me…What do you plan to do when you grow up?" He asks, smiling slightly.**

"**I'm gonna be a really strong fighter like my Papa someday, and conquer all the lands!" I state excitedly.**

"**Hm…That's a big goal. Do you know why you want to be strong and conquer all the lands?" he asks, placing his hand on his chin.**

"**Um…" I think. "I want to be strong so that I can be of use to the clan." I answer, having made up my mind.**

"**Really! Well, that's a good goal and I'd be happy to help you accomplish it." He says, smiling.**

**I smile back.**

"**Now…fight me." He says, taking a fighting stance.**

"**F-fight you?" I ask.**

"**Yes. To be strong and of use to anyone, you must fight. Fight. Me." He states, charging.**

**I stand immobilized.**

_**To be strong I must fight?**_

I remember that day like it was only yesterday. It had taken me a while to fight back. I hadn't realized it at first, but, he was trying to hurt me. I guess the pain was a part of my training, but, I didn't like it. I remember how he would fight and win everyday, knocking me unconscious. He would call me weak and state that if I couldn't fight – I was useless.

Useless.

I hated that word. I hated the man that made me feel useless.

**Slowly, my rage would build. It would build and build until it was like a fire consuming me from the inside out. Everyday the fire would burn hotter and hotter. The kicks and punches would reign down on me mercilessly like an avalanche. I would repeatedly get back up, unwilling to stay down until I couldn't feel my bones anymore. Then, one day, I had had enough. The hate had burned hotter with every hit. I couldn't take the feeling of helplessness that I felt as it slowly flayed me alive. I looked inside myself, trying to find the strength to fight back. I looked into the abyss of my heart and found the flames, my rage. I reached out my hand and closed my fist around it, letting the fire consume me.**

**Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, I felt a tearing beneath my skin. He and I both watched as my bones ripped through my flesh, making a defensive cocoon.**

**I braced myself, waiting for the hit. I was ready.**

**It never came.**

**I looked up to see him backing away, a look of pure fear marring his face.**

**I saw his lips move, uttering one word: Demon.**

**Suddenly, there was my Papa, running towards me, fear in his eyes.**

**Using both of their combined strength, Papa and Itsune dragged me into the house. Keeping a tight grip on me, Papa opened a secret corridor in his study. They both pulled me down the corridor, towards a cage at the end. Papa pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the cage. He and Itsune threw me into the cage.**

"**I was hoping that you weren't like your mother." Papa said, locking the cage. "You don't remember her, do you? She was a freak of nature. But, she was strong. Too strong. We feared that she might revolt and try to take control of the Clan, so we killed her." Papa smirked.**

"**But maybe you can be of some use to me." He continued.**

I was useful in his eyes. A useful but dangerous weapon that must be controlled with caution. A weapon that could slaughter anything, it could hurt the enemy and the wielder. This made me a valuable threat.

I stayed in the cage for months, deprived of light and love. Papa never came to visit me unless he needed me in battle. I was living my dream. It was a nightmare.

"**Kimimaro." He reached out and unlocked the cage. "Your time to repay your debt to me has come. I have chosen to spare your life. That alone should make you grateful. Are you grateful?" he sneered down at me.**

"**Yes, Papa." I replied looking down as I stepped out of the cage.**

"**Then come. We have work to do." He said, leading me out of the corridor.**

**We walked with the other warriors that had lined up outside the house.**

"**Speak to no one. Your purpose today is to defeat the enemy. Do you understand?" He said, looking down at me.**

"**Yes, Papa. I understand." I replied.**

**I understood what I had to do. But, not why. Why did my Papa hate me? Why was he afraid of my new abilities?**

"**MEN! MOVE OUT!" Papa yelled to the crowd.**

**The warriors marched out of the village towards a neighboring village. The walk was long and rain came down from the sky. Thunder rolled all around us as we marched on. Normally it would have hurt my ears, but it was nothing compared to the sounds of thousands of boots stomping onto the ground, marching towards the battle field.**

**As we got closer to the neighboring village, I could see figures in the distance.**

**When we were around thirty yards away, I could see that they were men in uniform. I didn't have to be standing right in front of them to see the bloodlust that most likely lit up their cold eyes.**

"**DEFEND YOUR HOME WELL!" I heard the opposing commander yell just as my Papa yelled: "MEN, ATTACK!"**

**The warriors let out a battle cry as both sides rushed forward.**

**Swords clanked and arrows flew as both sides tried to claim victory.**

**I looked around, frightened, to see a boy who looked to be a few years older than me looking around just as much, the fear that I felt reflected on his features.**

**I tried to call out to him, but my shout was caught in my throat as he turned his head towards me, right as an arrow sailed up from behind him and pierced him straight through the heart.**

**I screamed.**

**The noise was swallowed up by the hell surrounding me.**

**I ran into the thicket of trees nearby, closing my eyes as the chaotic sounds of war continued around me. I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes, the battle was over. **

**I stepped out of the forest. Bodies littered the ground everywhere I turned.**

"**Papa!" I called out in fear, searching for something familiar.**

**I felt two fingers press into my neck before the darkness consumed me.**

**When I woke, I was back in my cage. Papa was there, glaring at me.**

"**Your finally awake, you useless piece of shit." He spat at me.**

"**Pa-Papa…?" I whispered.**

"**You're lucky that that was just a trial run or you would have been killed. Next time, you will fight." He said, before turning and walking away.**

"**Papa! Wait! Come back! Please!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.**

**But my pleas fell on deaf ears because Papa continued down the corridor, not even looking back.**

I remember how I trained in that cage. Practicing my kicks and punches. I learned to control my kekkei genkai; Shikotsumyaku. I learned to ignore the pain that came when my bones changed shape until there wasn't any pain left. I practiced using the bones as weapons. I came up with dances for my taijutsu when I wielded my kekkei genkai. I referred to my moves as dancing because of the flowing way it felt when I moved, much like dancing. By the time I was eight, I could do six different dances: Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, and Dance of the Willow. I named them after a plant because I love nature. Trees, flowers, grass, shrubs. It's all great to me.

_What I'd give to lye in the grass and bathe in the sun like I used to before I was locked in this god forsaken cage…_

I smiled at the memory of lying in the grass. Another memory came to the front of my mind. Once, when I was three, I tried to grow a white rose in my old room. I remember how we had an eclipse the day before the rose was supposed to bloom. When the eclipse faded, everything seemed fine. Even though the eclipse only lasted a few minutes, my rose seemed to have wilted some. The next day when I came to water it, the petals were littering the floor. I got so made that I stomped over to the thorny stalk of the dead rose and ripped it out of the pot. It cut my hand and I watched, fascinated as my blood dripped down the thorns and onto the thorns.

Papa had come in a few minutes later and patched up my hand. As I sat there upset that my flower had died, I thought about how unfair it was.

The darkness came.

My rose's beauty dimmed.

The next day, my flower wilted.

I got cut on the thorns.

The darkness hurt me.

The darkness became my new enemy that day.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

Someone unlocked the cage. A light flew into my eyes.

"Ah!" I recoiled from the blinding light.

"It's just a flashlight…" a voice muttered in irritation as the clink of the cage unlocking reached my ears.

I looked back up to see my Papa standing in front of the now open cage, looking at me impatiently.

"Papa?" I asked, shocked.

"Are you still grateful to me?" he asked.

I nodded, not really sure if I was or not, but ready to leave the dark cage.

"Then come. It is time for you to express your gratitude. Fight for the Kaguya Clan against Kirigakure tonight." Papa said, stepping away from the cage.

I walked out and nodded, "Yes, Papa."

***Time Skip***

A bomb sailed down from the sky, hitting the front defenses. A rain of blood fell down as body parts flew in different directions. I faltered but continued on, wanting to prove my worth, that my purpose of being the Ultimate Weapon had meaning.

Most of the warriors ran towards the place where the bomb fell, most likely either looking for survivors or looking for enemies to satisfy their bloodlust.

I turned left to see a group of six enemy ninja from Kirigakure running towards me. Once they were gathered around me, they attacked, underestimating my skill. They threw kunai and shuriken at my, laughing as their weapons became embedded into my flesh. Suddenly, I felt the hate from four years ago swallow me up in its flames once again. I took comfort it, it being the only emotion besides fear and loneliness that I had felt in a while. I was doing an okay job of fighting off their attacks before a sword slammed onto my back. Pain coursed through my body and the hate grew hot. I felt the familiar feel of my bones coming out of my flesh. I attacked with new vigor, ready to be through with the battle and get away. I killed off my attackers and fled the scene. I turned around only once to see my Clan all dead and the Kirigakure ninjas starting a fire to burn any survivors. I saw my father get thrown into the flames along with Itsune. I looked away and kept running from the hell of the battlefield.

***Time Skip: A Few Months***

I looked around the forest that I now called home. After the last war with Kirigakure, I wandered alone. I fought to survive. I've decided long ago that I had two enemies: the Darkness and Kirigakure.

I sighed as I let the bone of my arm come out through my hand. I held my hand still as the bones grew back in a few seconds. I walked through the forest searching for a deer to eat.

It had taken me a while to get used to fending for myself in the wilderness. I looked around and spotted a doe eating berries off a nearby bush. As silent as the wind, I rushed over and plunged the bone from my hand into the deer, killing it instantly. I dragged it towards my fire, sat down, and began skinning it. Over the months I heard learned to fend off rogue ninja as though they were game. I can kill off a group of ten rogues as easy as I can take down a full grown buck. Fighting came naturally to me but killing didn't come as easy to me as it did to the others in my Clan. I could do it but it still left a pang of guilt in my heart. It also reminded how lonely I was.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard something moving through the forest. It didn't sound like any of the usual animals that live here. It sounded bigger and…_slimier_. My hands stilled as it moved closer.

"_Ssssss!_" I heard a hissing behind me. I turned around to see a giant snake towering over me, its yellow eyes looking at me hungrily.

"Now, now Manda," a voice came from the darkness. I looked up shocked at the snake.

_Since when can snakes talk?_

"Let's play nice with the boy, he won't do any harm." The same voice said as a figure stepped out from the thicket of the forest.

It had (I only call it and it because I can't decide if it's a boy or a girl.), long silky black hair, piercing yellow snake-like eyes, and a face as white as snow. It was wearing a loose, white shirt with a purple bow-belt thing and black pants with sandals.

_Is that a man or a woman? Is it a threat?_

"Who're you?" I asked, taking a step back, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"I'm Orochimaru, leader of the Sound. Kukuku…And may I ask, my dear child, who are you?" it asked, walking forward and smirking.

On closer inspection, I realized it was a man.

"I'm Kimimaro of the Kaguya…" I replied hesitantly.

"Oh, the Kaguya. Weren't they all killed off in a battle against Kirigakure?" he asked in a surprised voice, circling me.

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes as flashes of the battle went through my mind.

"Then – if you don't mind my asking – how are you one of them if their all dead?" he asks, stopping in front of me to look peer at me curiously.

"I escaped the battle." I replied monotonously, fighting back the urge to cry.

"Hm…But to be able to do that, you must be very strong…" he said, eyeing me as though he didn't believe me.

I sighed and rolled my shoulders be using my kekkei genkai to let my bones form spikes around me, cocooning me.

I expected him to recoil in disgust or attack. But what happened next shocked me beyond belief.

"You're very special." He said smiling as his eyes took on a mysterious glint.

I let my bones move back into place and looked at him with something akin to shock.

_I'm special?_

"Yes, you could be very useful to me." He said almost to himself.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at the base of my neck.

I looked down to see the man's neck was stretching to where his head could reach me. His canines were plunged into the base of my neck. They retracted before a tongue swept out and sealed the wound. I watched as the wound closed and turned into a black pinwheel-like shape. The man pulled his neck away and smirked at me.

_What just happened?_

"So, tell me about your life, Kimimaro." He said, stepping a bit closer and acting as though he hadn't just bitten me.

For some reason, I felt oddly comfortable around this man, and I felt compelled to tell him my story.

So I did.

After I was through, his face conveyed pity even though his eyes were void of any emotions.

"You must be very lonely." He said, stepping forward and placing a pale white hand on my face.

_I feel comfortable around him. He reminds me of Papa. Why is that? I don't even know him. Is it the mark?_

I nodded.

"How would you like to join the Sound?" he said, smiling down at me.

I nodded

"Good." He said, removing his hand.

"Come, Manda," he said, suddenly addressing the snake, "it's time to go home." Walking into the forest.

_What was his name again?_

"Orochimaru-san?" I began. He looked down at me, still walking.

"Are you my new Papa?" I asked

He smirked down at me.

"Sure. But I have others at my home and they would be jealous if you called me Papa." He replied, seemingly amused by my question.

"Okay…Papa." I said, smiling slightly.

"You should call me Master or Orochimaru-sama when we get close to your new home, okay?" he said, not looking at me.

"Yes, Papa." I replied, slipping my hand into my new father's hand.

He looked down and smiled. I smiled back.

"Since you're my new _son_, you should tell me how old you are."

"Um…" I thought, "What's today's date?"

"June the twentieth." He answered.

"I'm nine. My birthday was June fifteenth." I answered, smiling.

"Oh. Happy birthday." He said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Papa." I said, beaming brightly.

_Thank you so much, Papa. I'll be of use to you and I'll protect you._

_I promise; I will protect you._

A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter One of Attitude of a Servant. Please review and tell me what you thought so far. Thanks and goodbye.


End file.
